Conventionally, there have been various types of writing tools and makeup kits, and as an example thereof, a pen configured to be capable of applying an ink containing reflective or glossy decorative particles (so-called lame ink) to an object or the like is provided.
The pen of this type includes an ink reservoir configured to store the ink containing decorative particles, and a pen tip to which the ink is supplied from the ink reservoir and which is configured to apply the supplied ink to an ink coating target.
The ink reservoir has a circumferential wall that defines an internal space containing the ink. There are various ink reservoirs, and examples thereof include an ink reservoir with an internal space filled with a liquid ink (see Patent Literature 1, for example), an ink reservoir with an internal space entirely filled with an ink absorbing member which has liquid absorbability and has absorbed an ink (see Patent Literature 2, for example), and an ink reservoir with a specific region of an internal space filled with a liquid ink and with the remaining region of the internal space filled with an ink absorbing member which has liquid absorbability and has absorbed an ink (see Patent Literature 3, for example).
Examples of the pen tip include a pen tip formed by bundling a large number of hair strands and a pen tip formed by molding a fiber material into a rod shape. The pen tip has a proximal end connected to an ink guide and a distal end located opposite to the proximal end and configured to contact a coating target. The pen tip is configured to allow the ink from the ink guide to adhere thereon from the proximal end to the distal end by capillary force of the microspaces between the hair strands or fibers.
The pen of this type is configured so that, when the distal end of the pen tip contacts an ink coating target, the ink on the pen tip is transferred to the coating target, and the ink on the pen tip is consumed. Then, the ink is supplied from the ink reservoir to the pen tip by capillary force of the pen tip.
Thus, the pen of this type is configured to be capable of continuously applying the ink to the ink coating target.